


十二国记梗

by oimumu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oimumu/pseuds/oimumu





	十二国记梗

帮爱妃代发www

 

——这样做是不对的。  
　　被压倒在床榻上的时候，利维脑袋里只剩下这句话。压在他身上的重量实在过于沉重，几乎不能动弹。感觉到衣襟正在被粗鲁地撕开，利维的心脏也像被撕扯似的痛起来，惊慌无措之下，本能地伸手去推那近在咫尺的胸膛。  
　　“讨厌的话，就用力推开，或者叫使令把我绑起来，随你喜欢怎么做。”  
利维顿了一下，双手迟疑地放在男人胸口，整个人在他怀里僵住了。他绝不会讨厌埃尔文，麒麟面对主君时总是想要去亲近的，无论被怎样对待，都完全抗拒不了王的命令。何况这个人一向都对他百般宠爱，从未逼迫他做过讨厌的事情。但是这样的关系，跨过那条线后会变得怎样？一想到这里，心就像坠入深渊那样空茫起来，那只大手已经探进衣领，贴着温暖的肌肤滑动。利维抓住他的手腕，推拒道：“不行……这种事不会被允许的！”  
　　“那么你是准备要得到谁的允许？”  
　　“因为！天命……”  
　　“倘若天命允许，你就会愿意和我做了吗？”埃尔文的语气依然冷静，昏暗的烛光遮去男人大半阴影，俯视下来的眼睛在阴影中深沉幽亮，执着地盯着他，等待他的答案。利维望着他的眼睛，要说的话在喉咙里卡住，张口结舌起来。埃尔文一手按在他胸前，语气坚定地说，“我不相信有天命，我只是个普通人，想要得到的东西会自己竭尽全力去抓紧，假使真的有天命存在，因为我抱了你而降下处罚，我也死而无憾。跟国家毫无关系，我想要只有你而已。”  
　　他说话的时候，那双深蓝的眼眸始终望着利维，沉静的眸子里倒映出少年纤瘦的影子，明明是最真切的告白，却不知为何埋藏着深深的痛楚，仿佛祈求着毫无希望实现的心愿，看得利维心头揪着疼。那一刻所有的顾虑都像割断的绳索崩裂开来，放在男人胸前的手微微发着抖，终于揪住了衣襟的布料，利维望着对方的眼睛，紧张不安地吞了口唾沫：“我……我不知道该怎么做……”  
　　埃尔文微微愣了一下，好像没料到他会这样回答，回神过后他的表情变得温柔，俯下身轻轻吻着麒麟的脸颊：“你只要抱住我就可以了。”  
亲吻的感意料之外的好。埃尔文的动作很轻柔，缓慢温柔地舔舐着少年柔软的舌尖，恍惚还有一丝葡萄酒清甜的味道。利威尔微微眯着眼睛，想起夏天里枝头熟透的野果，熟悉的气息沁入心脾，渐渐驱散了不安，耳边听到的净是让人脸红的啧啧水声。利维的身体整个被压在男人胸膛下，手腕也被紧紧握住，男人的另一只手匆匆拆掉他的衣带，剥开袍子衣襟一路向下抚摸亲吻。利维抱着埃尔文的肩膀轻轻喘着，低头望着他的动作，眼看着男人把自己的乳尖含入口中，仿佛有股电流在体内流窜，奇异的感觉令他不禁仰头呻吟，浑身热度升腾。迷迷糊糊的感觉到男人的手指在自己下体徘徊，肆意揉捏着微微勃起的器官，利维多少猜得到接下来要发生什么，流着热汗的脸越发红了。  
　　“利维，帮我脱下来。”埃尔文低头亲吻着他的脖颈，拉起对方的手放在自己袍襟绑带上，引着那双手去触碰自己的下体。少年微微颤抖的指尖和青涩生疏的身体反应，叫他控制不住的感到兴奋。这具稚嫩的身体毫无任何经验，一想到这里，心头涌出一万分的怜爱，狠狠勒住了内心凶猛的欲望。他像对待最心爱的宝物，  
耐心地不断亲吻着利维，爱抚他的身体。手边没有润滑液，只草草拿了一盒油膏将就，手指探入穴口的时候，听到利维吃痛的呻吟一声，埃尔文忙安慰的亲吻他：“放松点，先忍耐一下，很快就不痛了……”  
　　利维咬着牙，只把细碎的呻吟声全都咽进喉咙里，但搂着埃尔文的颤抖的手早就把他出卖了。埃尔文转着手腕轻柔的按压着狭窄的肉壁，一边低下头将对方的阳具噙在口里。下身落入湿热滚烫的口腔时，利维的身体猛的一颤，强烈的感觉令他不禁叫起来：“不……埃尔文！啊……”  
　　他重重倒在软枕里呻吟，汗水一层一层地蔓出来。埃尔文的嘴巴正在抚慰他，滚烫绵热的吸吮，一条软舌简直要了他的命。蔓延在各处的感觉迅速聚集在小腹，燃成一股热烈的火，体内扩张的疼痛也不再那么难熬，反而变得有点舒服。埃尔文不紧不慢的操纵着他的感觉，在他急的时候慢下来，在他趋于平稳的时候又加重力道，那种感觉就像身体失去了控制，所有的知觉都由对方主宰。利维抱着压在身上的埃尔文，热潮中迷糊地感受肌肤传来的对方的热度，只觉得非常安全。这样循序渐进的开拓下，体内穴道变得越来越柔软，渐渐的一根手指可以容受，三根手指也可以容受了。  
　　“利维，我要进来了。”埃尔文低声告诉他，扶着自己的阳具慢慢插入。比预想中还要痛的感觉撕扯着神经，利维仰头用力呼吸，精力全部用来抵抗疼痛，几乎无法思考。埃尔文太大了，内部像撕裂一般被满满地塞紧，难受的感觉令他忍不住轻轻哼叫。反观埃尔文也不怎么好受，紧闭的小穴卡得他不上不下，紧勒的痛楚和极乐的舒适同时折磨着他，汗水一滴滴往下淌。他默默地咬牙忍耐着，体谅到对方的感受，只是静等他们互相适应。抬起眸的时候，看到利维衣发不整地躺在自己身下，浑身泛着情欲的红，白皙的胸口因为凌乱的呼吸不断起伏。他不禁伸出手轻轻抚摸着这具身体，利维正望着他，看到他的眼睛，呐呐地唤道：“埃尔文？”  
　　“这样的场景，我已经幻想过无数次了……”男人俯下身凑近他的脸，轻轻抵着他的额头，深蓝的眼眸仿佛浸满了哀伤，久久地注视着利维，低声说，“我真的很喜欢你，利维。”  
　　麒麟角被人触碰的感觉真的很难受，但是这是埃尔文，利维皱紧眉，忍耐着没有躲开。埃尔文闭上眼睛亲吻他，他便顺从地张开嘴，任凭对方炙热的唇舌纠缠舔舐。埃尔文在他身体里还硬着，现在也慢慢动起来，先退出一寸，再抽插着前进一点，温柔缓慢地开拓着他的身体。那根阳具整个埋入身体的时候，利维忍不住挣开埃尔文的亲吻，偏过头大口喘息。埃尔文掰开他的腿，在深处小幅度的顶弄，渐渐的力道越来越重，插得也越来越快。最初的疼痛变成了一种麻木，后来渐渐像被小虫子细细啃咬了，热度胀在深处，一路酥痒到骨髓里。少年青涩的身体逐渐被打开，挺起腰迎着对方的插入，喘息声里渐渐混入了几声甜腻的呻吟。埃尔文抚摸着他的胸膛，摆着胯在柔软泛湿的穴道里搅动碾压着，气息不稳地问他：“舒服吗？”  
　　“很、舒服……嗯！那里……啊……”体内敏感的地方被触碰碾压，蚀骨的快感将初尝人事的少年刺激得浑身颤抖，双腿不由自主打开更多，配合着男人的进出，想要尝到更多甜头。埃尔文按着他深深浅浅地抽提着，丝绒般柔软的穴肉紧紧裹着他的阳具，烫得能将人融化，抽插时阳具流出淫液和穴道里的润滑油混在一起，随着激烈的动作发出咕啾咕啾的响声，顺着白皙的臀部淌下来，氤透了床单。利维紧紧抓着埃尔文的肩膀，身体随着律动的频率不断颤抖着，汗水尽情地洒落，不时因为敏感点被碰到而发出满足的叹息。陌生而奇妙的快感占据了脑海，那些日夜烦恼的事全都烟消云散，能想到的只有怀里的人而已。意识好像已经脱离了身体，一会在云朵里飘，一会又好像掉进火海里，被灼烧得口干舌燥。回过神来的时候，插在体内的器官已经停止躁动，肚子里射满了精液，顺着穴口缓缓的淌出来，跟自己射的混在一起，下身一片糟糕。埃尔文仍然伏在他身上，双手紧紧抱着他，脸埋在他脖颈里凌乱地喘着，身体轻轻地颤抖。两条腿长久地维持着打开的姿势，已经酸痛得动不了了，利维动了一下，缓解了一点难受的感觉，埃尔文压的他无法动弹，只能侧过头用脸颊去蹭伏在他肩上的脑袋，小声问：“埃尔文……你觉得舒服吗？”  
　　男人还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，多日为政务煎熬的疲惫一起涌上来，累得连手指都抬不起来，问了两遍才终于点了点头。利维心头放松了些，伸出手回抱住他的肩背，轻轻地呼出一口气。  
　　他觉得有点开心，自己带给这个人的不仅是沉重的责任和无尽的烦恼，现在也能好好的安慰他了。刚刚自己还在为天命和人民的责难感到担忧，现在却觉得那些都不重要，只要埃尔文能感到稍微好过一点就够了……


End file.
